


All this Suspicion over a Single Lamp!

by I_Only_Have_Trash



Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: And they were brothers oh my god they were brothers, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Poe!Wild, Warriors is a smart man, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, daruk had the best bond with wild let's be real here, interaction heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Have_Trash/pseuds/I_Only_Have_Trash
Summary: Several heroes are getting suspicious of Wild’s living status over the coming days. Sky is trying to dissuade them as he’s the only one that really knows what happened to him in the past (at least the main gist), but doesn't understand the whole lantern thing either. All the while, Wild is trying to figure out how to work with his new, ghostly abilities.
Relationships: Daruk & Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820317
Comments: 68
Kudos: 492
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	1. Alive or Dead, That's War's Question

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet chapter 1. I have no idea what I'm doing, but you know what, I got this.
> 
> If this sounds like a drabble, I'm sorry. I'm coming up with all this on a spot.

"Surprised to see you take the first watch."

Sky gave a sigh as he sat on Warrior's right. "Being woken up in the middle of the night isn't fun, waking up for the last shift makes me cranky. This is the best option." The camp was within their reach, but far enough away that they couldn't be heard. "I'd rather not take watch at all."

"Of course you wouldn't." Warriors gave his friend a light and playful push. The two looked behind them, back at the camp. Only six heroes were there. The seventh went off into the thicket. "How long has it been now? A week and a half?"

"Since Wild joined? Give or take, yeah." Sky unsheathed the Master Sword and waved it slowly out in front of him. The sword flashed once he reached his right. "He's over there." The sword was resheathed. "He's nice, if a bit…"

"Eccentric?"

"He wanders like a lost soul."

"I'll say. He's got a poe lantern and all."

Sky squinted at the captain. "You're really stuck on this lantern. Every time one of Wild's guardians shows up, you're always looking at it."

"Well —yeah!" Warriors shrugged and raised his hands a little. "I mean, it's not the  _ most _ accurate thing, but it's a good notifier if one of those things is near. Or if our cook is still tense after they're all gone."

"Really?"

"I'm surprised he's retained morse code after he's got amnesia. Or even that he knows it at all. I just… thought he was just a cook or an archer in his past… or both. And I'm not just stuck on it being some magic lantern! We saw what it did!"

"You saw what? What happened? What do you mean we?"

"Me, Time, and Twilight? Back in Ordon, we saw Wild’s lantern in the dungeon. But it was  _ only _ the lantern. It was floating in mid-air, flashing morse.”

“Well, sure that’s really strange, but what about it?”

“Don’t you think he’s… you know,” Warriors gestured vaguely in front of him. “I mean —it’s a poe lantern! And poes are spirits. They’re dead!" Sky leaned away from Warriors with furrowed eyebrows and half-lidded eyes. "I don't want to believe it, and- and it sounds  _ crazy _ ! But what if, what if Wild's a poe too? What if he's—"

"Dead?" Sky mulled over what he could say to throw Warriors off of Wild's secret. "Don't be ridiculous! He's a living, breathing, person. Why would you think that?"

"Think about it, Sky, who can survive scars like that? Even Legend thinks it's too much!"

"We  _ also _ know from Fi that Wild can  _ take _ a lot of injuries and be fine." Perhaps he sounded a bit aggressive, but the captain wasn't deterred.

"Okay, but —do you see the weird tricks he pulls off? Like how he can fly in mid-air or cause a thunder strike outta nowhere?"

"What about it? All of us have magic."

"It's different!"

"Everyone's is different!"

_ Blip! _ With a flash, Fi appeared once more, startling both heroes. "Master," She warned sotto voce, "your vocal tone is rising to a level that may awaken the other heroes. I suggest you lower your voice." Sky huffed and turned away from both of them, watching a few small lights in the distance approach. The spirit turned to Warriors. "The Hero of the Wild is very much alive. The magic you are speaking of are gifts from his late friends." The lights were waist height and stopped right behind Fi. She moved out of the way, sensing the presence.

Wild carried his lantern in his right hip and his slate on his left. In his hands were a gorgeous purple and gold halberd and a simple green kettle. "Welcome back," Fi greeted. Wild nodded to her in courtesy, unable to wave or say hello. He nodded again to the other two heroes, though they couldn’t necessarily see his face. "I believe you heard what I explained."

"More or less," Wild mouthed. He tilted his head from side to side with a shrug. He was in no way fazed by their argument over whether he was a ghost or not. He just calmly shook his kettle, letting everyone hear the water slosh inside.

"I suggest you wait until morning," Fi said. "Since you do not use measurement tools, your eyesight shall be worse during this hour of the night."

"What's he making?" Warriors asked.

"Medicine." Fi, possibly by the silent behest of Wild (in whatever telepathic form the spirit was capable of communicating), ended her explanation there. It was medicine, and probably not meant for anyone except the cook.

"I went scoping," A statement only understood by Fi in this darkness. He ‘kept talking’, she relayed.

"Wild has discovered a town he considers to be a day-long walk from the current location. However, he is a fast walker and is used to traveling long distances. I calculate that all of you will experience a 2-3 day trek.” The heroes groaned. But apparently Wild and Fi were still talking. “If you want to keep them walking, and reach the town within a day, I suggest making several stamina elixirs. Remember, the heroes of the Winds and Four Sword are both still children. They will have a considerably harder time keeping your pace.” A beat. “Understood.”

Wild again turned around and left back into the woods. Warriors wanted to ask him so many questions, but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

“He shall return by morning. You most likely will not see him until then.”

…

He sat in the pond in the dead of night. His clothes sat folded on the grass along with the Sheikah Slate. However, he realized that when he set his lantern down, his soul would become detached from his body. So he settled for keeping the handle in his mouth.

Wild thought about how he was going to work with this thing. To him, it was like a new, detachable appendage. One that also took him away from the living. Needless to say, it was fucking annoying.

  
_ Oh well _ , he mused.  _ I have work to do. _


	2. Delete It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild's just going along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty interaction-and-dialogue-heavy and the lantern becomes a sort of a side plot? I do like this chapter, though because I just think Sky, Wars, and Wild would form a club because they're knights.

Time stood on a grass-and-dirt-covered step. The world around him was suffocated by a thick layer of wispy blue fog. Turning to his right, he noticed the temple of time; where only the left and center towers could be seen. He walked past ruined stone buildings leading up to the temple. Everything was covered in moss and broken down by age. Close to the temple entrance sat empty metal husks of guardians. And Time realized that the right tower was torn off. Actually, the entire right wall looked like it had been blown up.

The temple floor was replaced with patches of earth. Most of the windows that were still up were broken. Across the destroyed hallway stood a large goddess statue, still smaller than the one at the Sealed Grounds. In front of it prayed a glowing figure surrounded in teal flames. Time treaded slowly so as to not disturb them.

It was a young boy just tall enough to reach Time’s collarbone. He had shoulder-length messy hair that hung loosely from a broken ribbon. The left side of his tunic was destroyed and his trousers suffered similar treatment. His hands were clasped around a lantern in front of him with his head lowered and eyes closed. Though his clothes were so damaged, his skin did not carry any injuries.

“Wild?” Time asked. The boy turned his gaze to the older man. He watched him with the same alert, wide eyes he’d see every day from Wild. But this ghostly version of him had such a different air. He looked so… disturbed. Before he could say or do anything else, the ghost snapped his fingers.

Time woke up to the smell of something sweet. Wild and Legend were always awake around this hour. They sat quietly around a kettle and hotplate. Mauve-colored bottles sat beside Wild. The boys were probably talking about them.

“How hard is it to make?” Legend had one of the bottles in his hand. 

‘Pretty hard. It’s specific and I don’t use measurements.’ Legend must have caught on quickly if Wild was only signing with him.

“Why not? This shit could poison you.”

‘I think about it sometimes. But I’m stubborn.’

“I’ll say.” Wild placed something from the hotplate onto a regular plate and put goat butter on it. Then handed it to Legend. "Thanks. Lemme get that honey over there." He reached out to a jar behind Wild. The cook obliged and handed the jar and a honey wand to the veteran.

"Up early again?" Time caught their attention. He was close enough to crawl over next to the cook, who didn't mind the new company. He caught sight of the lantern on his right side. At one point he’d have to talk to the boy about it. But perhaps now wasn’t the best time.

"Ahh, you know us insomniacs. Be happy I get three hours instead of the cook's twenty minutes." Legend bit into his honeyed crepe while Wild gave another plain one to Time. "Did you know Wild takes medicine? Here." He passed the honey jar along.

"You do?" Wild nodded and pointed at the bottles on his right. He tapped his throat. "For your throat, huh? How long have you gone without a voice?"

'I don't know. I think sometime after I was 14. I remember speaking back then. But my voice was raspy, still. I already made and took my tea. This is yours.' He took the hissing kettle from over the fire and sat it elsewhere. 'I can't drink any elixirs for a while.'

"That's unfortunate…" The boys nodded nonchalantly. "But I heard you talking about poison, what was that about?"

'My tea requires berries that are very toxic. I have to be careful with how much I make and drink.'

Time didn't like that Wild was risking himself getting poisoned, but let it off with a low hum. Wild was a survivalist whose adventure was full of danger like all of the others. He was capable enough to correctly craft his own medicine. "Has it been working?"

'It's going to take a while longer. But once my voice starts coming back, Purah said my recovery will be… e-x-p-o-n-e-n-t-i-a-l.' He covered his mouth as he yawned. 'So that's good.'

Ordon and the Sealed Grounds had been one-offs, Time had concluded that much. Wild's exhaustion following the Ordon incident was most likely due to the stress he was put under, and overexertion he put himself through. And the Sealed Grounds must have been one of the few times Wild voluntarily let himself get a full night's sleep. Though, the cook explained that the latter was interrupted by a nightmare.

Ever since then, Wild had been staying up more often than not. At night he wandered around aimlessly and came back with materials and new weapons. Though there was proof he'd come back every once in a while to play harmless little pranks on his friends. During daylight was when he had the best chance of rest. The heroes would sometimes catch him dozing off against trees during breaks or closing his eyes the moment he could sit down. Yet when it was time to go, he insisted he was fine. He proved it too, not faltering in battle or travel from his lack of sleep.

Time pondered how long it would take until Wild fainted again. He ruffled the boy's hair as he recovered from the yawn. He smiled innocently from the affection but also tried to push the old man’s hand away. “Who’s Purah?”

Wild huffed in amusement and exasperation. ‘A batty old lady who turned herself into a child.’ He poured more batter on the hotplate. ‘I see Hyrule and Wind waking up. Purah is a Sheikah researcher who was one of the main ones involved with technology excavation.’

“Batty old lady,” Legend repeated through chuckles. “How old is she?”

‘Hundred-twenty-something.’ While the crepes cooked Wild searched in his slate. He could hear the two heroes try their best to keep their laughter at bay. It _was_ absurd. Hearing about someone who’s been for a hundred years was mind-boggling. He wondered how they’d react if he told them he was near the same age. He showed them a photo of a little girl. ‘This is her.’

“She doesn’t look a day over six.” Time took hold of the slate. “You don’t mind if we look through this?” Wild leaned his head to the side as he pulled the newest crepe onto a plate and covered it in wildberries. He handed it to Wind who stood right behind Legend, startling him. He finally waved dismissively to Time. It was fine.

“Wait what’re you looking at? Lemme see.” Wind was about to sit by Time, but Time gestured that he’d be coming to sit next to him and Legend.

Hyrule was crouched over Warriors. “Looks like he’s finally had a good night,” he hummed. “Last few days he’s been particularly restless. I think we should let the captain sleep a little longer.” He walked over to the growing group, where Twilight and Four came from their post. All they needed to wait for now were Warriors and Sky. And they'd probably take until a couple more hours.

Time swept through the photos. After the picture of the child scientist Purah was one of a large pink flower in a forest surrounded by much smaller glowing flowers. A portrait of a strange man Wild called Kilton stood with a welcoming grin, despite his rather monstrous appearance. An ominous blood-red moon cutting into the night sky was downplayed by Wild who placed it in the palm of his hand. It warmed Time's heart when he saw this era's Impa with her granddaughter. There were enough Sheikah during his era to fill an entire village, and then some were still scattered around Hyrule. Unlike his, where the only Sheikah left was the princess's attendant.

The next picture was that of the temple in his dream. The destroyed roof to be exact. Why Wild decided to snap this particular angle wasn't really Time's concern. "Wild," He called. The boy's alert eyes focused on the elder. Everyone was listening. "What happened to your temple of time?"

Wild snatched the slate from his hands and studied the photo before deleting it. He slipped it back to its usual spot on his hip. 'How did you know that was the temple?'

"A dream sent me there. I looked like my own, actually." Wild leaned back and shrugged.

'I wasn't there. Probably guardians again.'

The conversation ended with Wild's refusal to answer anything else. A new one started up with one of Wind's many tales of the Great Sea while they waited for their two knights to wake from their slumber.

…

On the road, they found out Wild was a knight as well. This prompted Sky and Warriors to sweep the short boy away from Twilight and into a merry amble with them. The rancher and veteran scoffed at the three knights.

"Maybe knights are just good dancers!" Warriors concluded with a nod to the boys, referring to the new nights where he finally had a dancing partner to move along to music with.

"But I can't dance," Sky countered. "I can play the harp, though!" Warriors gave his younger friend a smirk as if he wanted to expose one of his little secrets in front of everyone. "Oh, I know that grin. Hush! Don't tell anyone!"

"No, tell us, Captain," Legend badgered. "What's the narcoleptic hiding?"

Wild was interested too. It didn't seem like anything bad. Maybe a little embarrassing.

"No, I told him that in confidence! He can't betray me!" Sky scrambled to try and physically quiet the adult. But he was quick to separate himself from the trio and dodge Sky's attempts.

"I caught you doing it," Warriors chuckled.

"And you promised to keep it secret!"

"I don't remember doing anything of the sort! Not like you weren’t bad at it anyway." Sky gave a high-pitched growl to the captain. "What are you? A puppy?"

"Wild would never treat me like this," Sky groaned and hugged Wild's neck. "Wild, Wars is a bully, don't ever tell him anything or he'll use it against you."

Warriors gasped at the accusation. "You're a fuckin' liar. I would _never_ do that to you." He joined in on the embrace, much to Sky's dismay. "You can tell me anything."

Wild felt like he knew where he was getting at. He only knew a little of the conversation he and Sky had last night. But Warriors suspected him ever since Ordon. Honestly, he wasn't ready to tell anyone about the lantern yet. He felt like he had to tell them so much already. Why add the fact that he turned into some sort of half-ghost? 

_Just go with it, Link,_ that's what he'd tell himself all the time. That's what he'd been telling himself ever since he met his counterparts. But his inward mantra was getting tested again and again.

He only had a window of sight left. The knights blocked his peripheral vision with their embrace. Not to mention, he was severely slowed down by them too. It was four o'clock and they weren't even at the first checkpoint.

"You'll at least tell Wild, won't you? You know, us knights?"

"Maybe later. Not now!"

"I'm surprised you haven't yet," Warriors finally pulled himself away. Sky did the same a few seconds after and Wild was free to roam as he pleased once more.

"You two _are_ pretty close," Time interjected. “Seems like you and the kid are always exchanging secrets now.”

"Yes," Legend drawled, "close enough to strangle him half to death." Wild huffed at the sarcasm.

"I apologized!" Sky hid his face in shame. It wasn't like Wild could blame him. He thought the cook broke the Master Sword —broke Fi, his best friend. He'd do the same. Nevertheless, Wild rubbed his throat in memory of a few days back.

"We're not gonna let you live that down," Hyrule said, poking Sky's side. "And with your death grip? I'm surprised Wild even survived!" Wild turned around to face the heroes and pointed at his left abdomen. He caught Sky peaking at him, but both averted their gaze the moment they made eye contact. "Okay, _maybe_ I'm giving you a little less credit. But you weren't even scared."

"That kid doesn't fear death," Time hummed. Wild shrugged in response, it was true. "Don't feel too bad, Wild. You weren't the only one to feel Sky's wrath."

"I didn't know it was you!!"

"I just wanted to wake him up one morning and BAM!! Socked right in the chest." Wild brought his hand to his heart as he laughed nervously. "I swear my heart stopped for a second."

"I was a witness," Four added, "I saw the whole thing unfold. The old man was clutching his heart. He fell over and we thought he actually died." 

"I might as well have! Sky's got a hell of an arm!"

'He reminds me of this flower lady I met. She beat the shit out of me because I stepped on her plants.'

"I can't believe you just admitted to getting your ass handed to you by a gardener." Legend shook his head trying to keep himself from doubling over.

"I thought you were a knight!" Warriors raised his hands above his head in play-disappointment. 

'I am, but I've been downgraded from captain of the royal guard to team chef by you bastards. What did you expect?'

"Oh goddess we have two captains," Twilight rubbed his forehead.

"It's not too bad, Pup."

"Yeah, we could be generals."

"Is Sky a captain too?" Wind asked. He was more intrigued than annoyed.

"No, but I'm the reason you all had to wear green tunics on your adventures." Sky finally lowered his hands. It seemed like that fact gave him back some lost confidence. "I was the only student promoted to knighthood in my year."

"I'm sorry, but my tunic was not because of you," Warriors hit Sky's shoulder playfully.

"You could be wearing yellow right now," Sky argued. “Be lucky I was born a year later.”

"Grandma gave me mine." Wind folded his arms. " _Mine_ was based on the hero before me." 

"Old man, he's talking about you."

Apparently they all just… _got_ their hero’s tunics. Which wasn't what Wild was expecting. Whether they be everyday clothes or straight-up gifts, they wore clothes Wild thought had to be earned. It made him feel a bit stupid. One hand rested on his pelvis while the other covered his face. With a sigh and shake of his head he thought: _Man, I really needed to prove myself, didn't I?_

With that, Wild left the conversation permanently. The heroes started going on about things he didn't know anything about. _They're from the distant past,_ he reasoned, _must have gone through similar things._ He was fine with it, actually. He was done talking. That didn't stop him from listening, though.

He jotted down whatever they spoke of. Of vast seas and treacherous lands. Of skyscraping towers and deep lakes. Of phantom foes and shadow selves. Of monsters corporeal and incorporeal.

He turned his attention to the poe lantern. He needed to figure it out soon. Twilight had one too, Though, it apparently acts differently. He never saw it before and Twilight hasn’t had any reason to use it.

Wild tuned back into the heroes’ talk right in time for Warriors and Twilight talking about their fights with a mock Zelda. Which immediately knocked the lantern to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll bring the lantern back to the forefront I promise. If I don't, I promise you can take my knee-caps.


	3. Pulling out a Cold One With the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild gets vibe checked by a lynel. Everyone freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha. Imma fuck yall up.

This town was such a sight. It bathed in the afternoon warmth with not a cloud to break the thick sheet of cerulean blue. As the heroes stepped through the open gateway they took in the beautiful buildings daubed in red clay. Some of the roofs were their natural dark wood color, others painted in vibrant violets and blues. They walked past empty stalls with embroidered clothes attached to them, and wondered when the market would be open. Some peered at the windows as they walked past and noted the pretty curtains drawn and the gorgeous plants resting in flowerbeds lining the sills.

The cobblestone streets braided like bricks would in city squares and were peppered with small patches of moss or grass. And guided by the occasional dogwood tree and shrub. However, the roads were practically empty. Not a single civilian was out and about on their daily errands, at least not one that the heroes could see. However, there were guards out. Guards that stood silently underneath shade and wood roofs. They'd watch the heroes with concern as they walked by, and it wasn't until they ascended a short flight of stairs and passed a bridge when they were stopped by one.

"Travelers," The guard greeted with a stiff nod. "How long have you been in our city?"

"We actually just got here!" Time chuckled. But his eye searched the empty streets nervously. "Is something going on? Where is everyone?"

"A lynel has been plaguing our home for a good while now. He mainly attacks our outermost part. He shoots shock arrows in waves at random times of the day. I suggest you either stay cautious, or head closer to the center where most people have evacuated to. It's much safer there."

"Hmm." Time turned around to his group. "You three. Legend, Rule, Wild. You boys fought lynels before, right?"

"The blue and red ones, yeah," Hyrule confirmed.

"There's more than one type? And there's some in this w— place?" Legend asked.

'I've fought from red to gold.' Wild signed.

"Red to gold?" Time repeated, "Gold lynels?" He turned back to the guard. "What kind of lynel is it?"

The guard was stunned. "Wait —you're going after it?"

Legend placed a hand on his hip, "You want it gone, don't you?"

"Well —yes! We do, but you have children with you! And it's a silver lynel. You're not all going to fight it, right?"

"Sir, these kids are insane. If I didn't keep them in check, the lot of them would run off and kill hordes on their own." Time glared at the younger heroes. Specifically Wind, Hyrule, and Wild, who all averted their gaze to the floor. "In any case, with nine of us one lynel shouldn't be a big deal."

"You never saw a lynel before have you, Old Man?" Legend asked.

Time shook his head. "What weapons does it have other than a bow?"

"A large club, and its Shield's got blades sharp enough to shred through armor." The guard only gave the information to deter the group. But one look at Wild's face told everyone that if they weren't going to fight it, he sure as hell would.

The chime of a bell rang out three times. Another guard from up high called for everyone to take cover. The one right next to Time urged the heroes to step in the shade. Within seconds the sky started to rain shock arrows. And to Wild's devious, dastardly, dangerous delight, five arrows stabbed the ground in a lovely little row. The crooked toothy grin on his face was enough to put Time off.

"And what are you thinking?" He grabbed hold of Wild's collar. The boy pressed his lips together, but his smirk remained.

"That smile only means trouble," Twilight grunted.

'You think so little of me. I only want to take its weapons!'

Time turned to the guard. "See? This is what I mean when I say these kids are crazy. At least this one's fought lynels before. He wants to kill it just for its loot."

"You never even saw one!"

"Hush, Legend."

The guard groaned and lowered his head. "It's in the plains to the right of this town. If you're going to actually fight it, I suggest you stock up." Time thanked him. The guard wished them all good luck as they headed for the center.

Four shimmied over to Wild's side. "Do you happen to have a picture of a silver lynel?" He nodded and pulled out the slate. And in his distraction he almost got struck by a falling shock arrow. "You know what?" Four asked, now a few feet away from him and the impact point. "Let's hold off on that until we get inside somewhere."

Wild glanced at the sparking arrow nervously.  _ If that's not an omen for things to come, I don't know what is _ .

...

They'd leave the city later that night. The image of the beast Wild showed was daunting to the rest of the heroes, but they still were ready to take one on for themselves.

"So you got that blade from one of those things?" Sky pointed at the savage lynel sword Wild cradled in his hands. He nodded and placed it on his back.

"Old. Sword. Almost broken. I have 2. More." 

"Oh. That's... Why am I still surprised?" Sky giggled along with Wild.

Wild let his smile fade when he looked at the ground. Tall grass engulfed his knees and swayed in the breeze. He tried straining his ears to hear the sound of heavy hooves drawing near, but all he picked up was the heroes' shoes russling the grass. 

"Your lamp's going off again," Warriors informed from behind. "Guess we know how you understand morse code now if you're a knight." Wild unhooked the lantern and watched it flash.

...

.—

—..

He didn't even remember what it meant. But a wave of sadness crashed over him and an image of a corrupted Vah Rita flashed in his mind.

"Honestly I’m more interested in how you're doing it," Legend piped. "A little poe-ish, don't you think, Time?"

Wild turned his attention to his surroundings as the others talked about the lantern. He scanned the fields from left to right wearily. There was crackling coming from somewhere. But in these open plains where swaying green blades made noise, it was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from.

After a moment the crackling stopped. Replaced with a looming presence. Not too close, quite far actually. But there was something here.

...

.—

—..

Once more, Wild turned from left to right. The crackling came back and got louder by the second. From above. His head snapped skyward and caught five shock arrows plummeting towards him. 

... .— —..

"Scatter!" He heard.

But he was only fast enough to swivel around and catch the sight of a hulking silver lynel drawing its crusher. Before he could react volts of electricity rippled through his skin. He froze in place. The lantern fell from his shaking grasp and he fell out of his body.

Heavy galloping hooves shook the ground. The spirit was still recovering from his shock when he saw his body fly through the air and the beast run past. Its sights locked on to Sky who stood a few feet in front.

_ What the fuck, what the fuck _ . He sat there and watched Sky dive out of the way at the last second. The heroes all scrambled to the beast and started attacking it with all they had. Eight men and boys on one lynel may spell victory, but they were still inexperienced. A silver monster of any kind could kill someone easily. And lynels in particular are ruthless.

Wild retreated in the direction of his body.  _ They should be able to hold it off for long enough. _

He was flung far away and didn’t know where he landed. The two most probable landings were either into a nearby grove, or a slow deep river that separated the grove and plains. He hoped the former, as he really didn’t like the idea of being stuck at the bottom of a river. Wild turned back to the battle where his friends tried their best not to get hit by that gigantic club. His spirit shivered when the beast charged into Four, throwing the smallest hero into the air.

He bolted over to the boy’s side, more so skating than running. Four groaned and tried to sit himself up. Warriors came and plucked the boy from his spot while Wild followed. He set Four down behind a rock and jumped back into the fray. As Four searched his bag for a red potion, Wild watched him worriedly.

And the smithy noticed. He flinched at the sight of the floating lantern and quickly downed his potion. “Guys, something else is here!” Four called, but didn’t engage, just skipped backward. Wild fled when he knew the boy would be fine.

Warriors glanced back from underneath his shield. The lynel beat down on his shield while he squinted at the lantern flying towards the attacking heroes. “It’s…” He turned back to the lynel, “That’s Wild’s lantern!” It slipped underneath his shield. “Hey, where’s Wild?”

... .— —..

Warriors managed to pull himself away from the beast when Twilight began attacking its flank. “Right, keep focused.”

The lynel’s attention was split between eight attackers. And they were all making quick work of his legs. Wild didn’t like how close they were to it, actually. Especially when the beast gave out a bellowing roar. He didn’t realize he was still semi-communicating with Warriors.

.—. . — .—. . .— —

.—. . — .—. . .— —

“Retreat!” Warriors repeated to the others. “Retreat!!”

The heroes tried their best to leave the lynel’s range quickly. Wild himself stayed by the captain’s side as they both fell back. They watched the beast bring forth a fiery forcefield from afar. It was near dead now. But some of them were also injured from the attack.

.— .. ——

.— .. ——

“Aim? You want us to shoot it?” The lantern didn’t respond with anything but the same ‘aim’ message. “Alright, alright! EVERYONE! Bows out!” They did as they were told. “Wish Wild was here for this.”

_ I’m right here. I can only guide you. _ Wild raised his lantern.

“Everyone ready?!” The lynel raised its own bow, shock arrows aimed at Time, Wind, and Hyrule. They scattered and scrambled to recompose themselves, but their bows were drawn. The seven other heroes shouted out in affirmation.

.— .. ——

“Aim!” The lynel sucked in a deep breath and turned to Four and Twilight. It spat out three burning fireballs at the pair, who sped away with all the strength in their legs. But their arrows were still pointed at the beast. Warriors waited for the go-ahead from the lantern. That’s when the lynel swiveled on its hindlegs and set its sight on him, Sky and Legend.

Finally, the lantern swung itself downward.

“Fire!”

Arrow after arrow, the lynel was bombarded by the heroes’ simultaneous strike. But that didn’t stop it from lowering its humanoid torso and charging at Warriors.

He didn’t know what he was doing. Instincts must have kicked in because Wild readied himself in front of the captain and the beast. With the lantern gripped tightly in his ghostly palm, he swiped at the lynel when its head reached him.

A perfect parry.

Warriors was caught off guard. Not by the beast, who was now reeling from an apparent deflection, but by the figure that suddenly appeared before him. It was the first sight he’d seen of the poe who carried the lantern. And the soul was nothing like he’d seen. A teal-washed male whose clothes were burned on the left side. Whose hair fell his shoulders, whose left ear dangled on its spot. He clutched the lantern tightly in a bloody fist when he swung it at the lynel. Then, he disappeared into the air. Only the lantern remained in the spot it was left.

He shook himself out of his shock. He, Sky, and Legend hacked and stabbed at the lynel’s hide until it finally fell. One last roar with only its hindlegs on the ground, it landed on its front knees and expired on the spot.

Warriors dropped to his knees too. He and all the other heroes panted from the exertion. The lantern floated over him. “Will…” He huffed. “Will you tell us —tell us where Wild —is?” but it just hovered there, blinking placidly. No message was given.

“Fi,” Sky started, “Dowse for Wild.” He recovered and gestured for everyone to follow him. The lantern stayed close to Sky. The Master Sword blinked and blinked. With each step the flashing quickened. Until they reached the bank. Sky pointed at the grove on the other side. But Fi didn’t pick up on anything when he waved her from side to side. But when pointed downward...

The sword flashed brightest when pointed at the river. Where they could barely see the faint blue and orange lights from a Sheikah Slate. Wild’s lantern gave one last blink, then steadied. His friends stared at the river in horror and, without a second thought, the eldest jumped in.

Twilight bent over the riverbank. "Time, wait!" He called. But he was already submerged. Ripples replaced Time's head and the shadow underneath the water's surface disappeared. All they could do was wait. And so they did. With bated breath and crossed fingers. Sky could hear over his own beating heart the murmurs of Legend and Four. And the prayers from Wind and Hyrule. But their hopes seemed to be in vain.

Time resurfaced almost as quickly as he dove. His hair stuck to his face as he pulled someone by their underarms. With how much armor he wore, he did struggle, so Twilight and Warriors jumped in to help. And finally, Wild's body was brought back to land.

The boy was unresponsive. His Long hair hung loose in thick soaked locks. The shock arrow that struck him stayed embedded in his shoulder, though lost all of its power minutes ago. His red scars never looked so dull. His body never seemed so rigid. He was cold with a ghostly pallor and blue lips. When called, his eyes didn't open. Time reached under his neck.

Nothing. From a boy so lively and robust and warm to a cold cadavre. He never looked more quiet. Nothing. 

Time turned back to his younger incarnations. He shook his head slowly and watched as they silently broke down. Hands over mouths, tears pricking eyes, the heroes never expected to lose one of their own. Especially one they had realized they just met. Especially a boy who Sky knew had died before. Again, he died young again. Among the mourning crowd floated the lantern. Time stared at it while listening to the others.

"He can't be…"

"Time, he's gonna be okay right?"

“We can use a fairy, does anyone have a fairy?!”

"Please, Wild."

"He's gone…"

That last phrase prompted the lantern to move. It approached Wild's corpse where his left palm faced the sky. Its handle lied down in his lack of a grasp and did nothing more.

One, two, three, several teal flames surrounded his body. And to all of the heroes' surprise, the spirit of a little zora lady appeared. She removed the dormant arrow from his shoulder and caressed his cheek. A greeting and farewell, "It was my pleasure." And she dissipated into the night air. Wild gasped, coughed, then shuddered. His hand tightened around the lantern's handle. He sat himself up when he heard his name being called again.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You're alive?"

"How did you do that?"

As questions were pelted at him a mile a minute, he sat there shivering. Still pale, still blue, still freezing cold and sopping wet. His body felt so stiff when he bent his knees and elbows. Time's knuckles pressed against his neck, the only warmth he felt in his frigid state. Sky pushed through the crowd around him and kneeled by Time. “His pulse is back, but he’s freezing!”

"Wild," He sighed. He undid the heavy cloak weighing down Wild's back and wrapped his sailcloth around him. "I don't know what just happened but, we need to get you warmed up, okay? You can hear me, right?" Wild nodded stiffly. "Okay, do you have your flameblade still?" Another nod. Wild tried to grab hold of his slate, but dropped it.

Legend grabbed it. As the only one who could actually read whatever the slate said, he was able to find the inventory and the flameblade. “We need to get him out of those clothes,” he said as he placed the sword in Wild’s arms. Wild tried to sign something, but in his state, his hand movements weren't as fluid as usual.

'Show me. I'll change. Quick.' He weakly pointed at the slate. Legend presented the screen, and Wild did his best to switch into his snowquill set. His wet tunic and trousers were kept inside the slate. He still felt cold. But now, at least he was dry and kind of warm.

Sky was still by his side with the sailcloth ready to be used as a blanket if needed. Time ran his hand through Wild's wet hair. "What are we gonna do with you?" He asked.

"You too, Old Man," Legend scolded, "Get outta that damn armor! You could've gotten  _ yourself  _ killed with that much weight."

"You give me too little credit. I'm stronger than I look, Vet."

They sat there waiting for Wild to come around a little more. He was at least responding. His face was starting to regain its peachy color again too. Suddenly, he bent forward. His movements were stiff and his joints were pained, but he pushed himself from his knees and stood.

"Hey, no!" Twilight tried to push him back down. "Take a rest! You shouldn't be moving right now." His hands were weakly slapped away.

'I'm fine,' Wild assured. He rubbed his eye and inhaled. His staggering did nothing to convince anyone of his claim. His lantern was placed back on his hip. Sky grabbed his shoulders and guided him.

"Hey, are you really gonna hog the redead from us?" Legend called.

"Of course not! I'm just," Wild leaned back to make eye contact with his helper. Tired eyes waited for him to finish. "I'm just worried about him." They made it to the lynel.

"We're  _ all _ worried about him!"

"So um… If he's okay enough to walk is he okay enough to tell us what just happened?" Wind asked. Wild shook his head no. He reached over the lynel's corpse and heaved its weapons from it. A new shield was all the same. It had barely anything special from other lynel shields. The crusher and bow were handled with as much care as Wild could give. All three items were brought to Legend and stored inside the slate. "Seriously? You look well enough…"

Wild signed a bit more fluidly this time. Twilight translated when he was done. "He said that he's fine physically. But dying takes a toll on his mind too. He wants some time."

Hyrule grabbed his shoulder. "So you actually died?" A brief nod. "Wild I—"

He raised his hand to tell Hyrule it was fine. Then he turned to Time. 'Let's just rest.'

"Okay."

…

There Wild leid. In his old shirt and trousers he occasionally used as pajamas. Put in Twilight's hood where the fur did its best to warm his head and neck. In Sky's arms where he couldn't escape the hero's embrace if he wanted to.

He was asleep, most of them were. Four and Wind were comfortable in their shared bed. Warriors sat straight as a wood plank on a nearby chair. Wild could see the captain's chest rise and fall from where he and Sky laid. Hyrule was just drifting off on the couch behind him. He knew Legend was awake, and would probably stay up for about another hour. Somewhere out of Wild's line of sight, he heard Time, Twilight, and Legend murmuring. He tried his best to pay no mind.

Instead, he pondered about whether or not he should sleep. He was conflicted. On one hand, nights where he was cuddled and put in comforting warmth he felt the most inclined to dream. On the other, the nights where he died he learned would gift the worst nightmares. He didn't want to chance it.

So there he lied. Half-awake with his arm resting over Sky's stomach. With a fluffy hood lent by Twilight and the thin blanket Time gave him. He heard through his left ear his cuddler's heartbeat. Out his right he heard a soft but heavy thumping draw near. Time knelt down.

"I knew you're still awake." He rubbed the side of Wild's head through the hood. The boy moved to look at him better. "I can see it in your eyes, you're tired. I know you don't like to sleep much, but try and get a bit more rest today. You can probably guess how much we need to talk about tomorrow."  _ I can… _ "if you still need some time, we'll understand. I'm just glad that you're alive." That… made Wild's heart skip a beat. "Good night." With that farewell, Wild was left to mull over his words.

"I'm just glad you're alive."  _ Wow _ .

He couldn't think of a time where he's been told that. "You're okay." "I knew you'd be alright." "I never lost faith in you." And other phrases similar. Those he knew were told to him by many people.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

He searched as hard as he could to find another point in his life where someone had told him that.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

_ Oh. _

Yes. He remembered.

That gravelly deep voice. So friendly and jovial. But in that moment his tone was soft and serious.

…

…

Link laid against his brother's arm. They sat at the base of the red dormant mountain near the hot spring lakes. Tonight, the stars had shown the brightest Link had ever witnessed. His big cold eyes reflected the constellations above as he studied them.

But his brother wasn't too concerned with the stars in the sky. "Is your back alright?" He asked, fidgeting a little. "I know I may not be the most comfortable rock to lie on right now, especially with your injuries."

"You're fine, Daruk," Link assured. "I was treated with some salve and medicine to help with the pain earlier today. You're actually quite comfortable."

"Little Guy, you're the strongest tiny pebbit I know," Daruk laughed, "I never met a Hylian as tough as you! I mean, you  _ ran _ up to the city last year with only a sword and clothes on your back, and didn't even flinch when you were burning!"

"You may thank my training for that," he said proudly.

"Actually, I hate your training."

"You do?"

"Of course! Your training is what got you those wounds on your back in the first place!"

"It was punishment for harboring the blade of evil's bane for two years," Link corrected.

"Yeah, but they really grind you into gravel. You're much tinier than other fourteen-year-old Hylians I've seen. Yet they treat you like a fully grown goron! I appreciate your strengths and you're my brother through-and-through. But you're still just a pebble. You shouldn't be put through all that work."

"I—" Link's words got stuck in his throat. He shifted in Daruk's arm trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "It's— It's what I was born for. I can't get out of it. At least," he lifted the Master Sword into his view, "at least not now when I already pulled this."

"I know…" Daruk groaned. "That doesn't mean it's right. It doesn't mean you should be fine with being put through all of this. Now that you're confirmed to be the hero meant to kill Ganon, people are gonna be looking to  _ you _ for their own strength. That's a lot of responsibility to be placed on a kid." They sat in silence for a minute as they watched a star fall from the sky. Daruk pulled Link up a bit more so he could talk to him face-to-face. "Look, Little Guy, Link. Everyone will tell you the day you face the Calamity that you're their hope. The reason the kingdom will prosper. The hero. You'll be put on a pedestal with a high standard to meet. And… it's okay if you don't meet it. To me, you'll still be my brother. It doesn't matter what happens, or how long it takes for you to defeat Ganon. At the end of the day, I'm just glad you're alive."

Link nodded slowly. He knew from his training he wasn't supposed to feel anything towards anyone. But he believed that Daruk was the most appropriate exception to that rule. Because it seemed like every time they spoke, Link truly felt like he was talking with his brother. 

"Thank you."

…

…

The surface below Wild's face was much softer than Daruk's arm. The fabric he laid on, on his eyes and cheeks for that matter, were wet. There was a small stir and a groan. Wild realized he needed to sniffle and wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Wild?” Sky murmured.  _ Oh yeah, that’s right. I’m with Sky. _ “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He pulled Wild’s face into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay, whatever’s wrong, it’s okay. You can cry.”

And he did. Wild exhaled, and let everything out. Even as a mute, in the silence of night he felt like he was the loudest person in the room. But Sky held him and never told him to quiet down. His kindness, his warmth heavily was needed and Wild didn’t even realize it. But warm fingers sliding through his hair were so soothing and gentle, that it made him bawl even more. Sky’s soft humming calmed his mind.

The night was so… emotional for him. For everyone, when he thought about it. He realized how he also needed to calm his friends’ minds. But he wondered how ready he was for the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to say.  
> 1\. I hope I made you cry :)  
> 2\. This chapter almost gave me a heart attack because I thought it didn't save.  
> 3\. I'm just glad you're alive  
> 4\. I run an ask blog called @ask-lu-wild with a VERY DIFFERENT interpretation of Wild. Still some similarities, but still quite different in the way I want to write him. If you'd like to check it out, go on ahead.  
> 5\. My grammerly has foresaken me today, I you see anything fucked p l e a s e tell me.


	4. A Well-Deserved Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild's a mess and kind of depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about... Wind and Wild going crazy over citrus fruits...

He expected Sky to pass back out. The earliest hero wasn’t exactly a night owl, nor an early bird. Not that he minded; in fact, he was quite fine that the boy didn’t stay up longer to talk to him. Wild bathed in the coziness. The room was warm, Sky was soft, and all of the blankets and pelt that covered them were quite fluffy. It reminded him of times he came home. Times where he and his princess would lay on his bed with all the blankets they could get their hands on and calm down for the night.

Wild considered staying there. He was comfortable. His eyes even started to close and his consciousness started to drift away. Yesterday’s events were being cataloged in his memories.  _ Memories… Memories… _ His eyes shot open and he gently pulled himself free of Sky’s embrace.  _ Right, I’m supposed to be writing this down. _ He managed to stumble through the darkness without waking anyone and sat at the dining table.

Again, like always he summarized the memory, then wrote down his thoughts:

_ ‘I didn’t know I was friends with Daruk since I was fourteen. That makes me feel a bit better, actually. Most of the time I remember something about my childhood, it’s always something awful. I’ve gotten used to remembering all the bad things that happened back when I was a kid. Back then, I must have thought of Daruk as a light in the darkness. Glad I had him. Miss him even more. _

_ But remembering our conversation… I harbored the Master Sword? I kept it secret for two whole years? Why? What was I even thinking? What punishment did I get for doing so? Was that even a serious offense to hide it? I think I have more questions than answers. But really? What else is new?’ _

Dawn was soon to come. He mulled over what to cook. His mind immediately went to the sweet, chanting  _ fruit pie, fruit pie _ the moment he looked at the pot under the chimney. And what the mind wanted, the mind got.

Wild stuck his flameblade under the pot to light the fireplace. While he waited, he supposed he had enough time to pull one of his innocent little jokes on his friends. He’d never do anything to hurt them. He usually only wanted to confuse them. Switched Time’s big blanket with Four’s small one, hid their boots, he even somehow loosely braided Hyrule and Legend’s hair together once. Perhaps the prank this morning could be a little more pleasant and a lot more floral.

…

Time awoke to the smell of flowers and fruit. And his hair pulled out of his face, tied behind his head. Velvet petals tickled his forehead and ears. Another one of Wild’s harmless pranks. If there was one thing he could get used to with the teen, it was his lighthearted sense of humor. 

He rubbed his neck to stop it from aching. He’d slept on a chair like Warriors and Twilight. Sky was still covered in blankets on the floor, cuddling a bundle close to his chest. He must have thought it was Wild. Looking around, he realized that everyone was a victim of the cook’s prank again. An array of flowers planted in his younger counterparts' hairs, all tied back into a ponytail. Time chuckled at the sight. 

"He's pretty stealthy, isn't he?" A voice from the dining table asked. Legend sat with a half-eaten tart in one hand and a piece of paper in another. His hair was also pulled back, the only thing left out was his pink lock. But still, it was given special treatment —braided with the stem of a red thistle sticking through it. "He wrote a note saying he went to the market. Said he saw fruits and plants he's never seen before."

"I thought we told him not to leave out tonight." Time pushed himself from his seat and turned to Warriors. He still slept on the couch, but from his furrowed eyebrows, Time suspected he was having a nightmare. Wild must have noticed too as there were significantly more flowers on the captain's person. His neck and shoulders were covered in purple, ball-shaped flora.

"I'm not too worried about him," Legend continued. He watched Time shake Warriors awake from his nightmare.

"Who, the captain, or the cook?"

"Well, both, but I'm talking about the cook."

When Warriors moved, some of the shoulder flowers fell into his lap. "Wha's happenin'? What the fuck?" He raised his arms and watched the rest of them fall off him.

"Wild saw you were having a bad dream and probably wanted to help." Time picked one of the flowers off of him. “He’d been holding off on pranking you for the past few days. But this one's nice.”

Warriors recovered from his waking and sighed. "Well, he's the one my dream was about."

"Really?"

"Come over here. He's already cooked dessert for breakfast." Legend gestured to the open chairs that the two adults obliged to sit in. "What's he doing on your mind?"

"What do you mean? He literally died yesterday! How could I not be thinking about him?" Warriors picked one of the fruit pies from the center of the table. 

"Okay, okay!" Legend rubbed his eyelids. "I get it, fuck. Let's not talk about that over food."

They stared at Time. He idled looking at the pastries set on a dish in the center of the table. Next to the dish was a teapot with what Legend claimed to be black tea inside. "What are you waiting for, Old Man?" The captain asked. "Come and eat with us."

Legend reached out his arm and patted his back. "I'm sure the cook is fine! Like I said, he's at the market. What's going to happen there?"

"Isn't Wild afraid of crowds?" Warriors asked.

"Maybe that's why he went so early. Nobody's gonna be up yet."

"He didn't  _ have _ to make anything for us," Time slid into a seat between the two heroes.

"He didn't have to put flowers in our hair either, but now look at us." Legend pulled a long yellow plant out of his hair and studied it over another bite.

"Yes, but he must be exhausted by now. And as much as we were affected by what happened last night, it was still  _ him _ that went through it."

"Again." Legend raised his hand, "not over food. I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about—" he laid his head on the table. "—he didn't need to go through that. We didn't need to see that. Whatever the fuck happened, he probably doesn't want us to think about it so much today. We only knew him for about two weeks, and we found out something he probably wants to keep to himself!" A sigh, "I wish… I wish either he or Fi would've given us a heads-up before…  _ that _ ."

The adults hummed in agreement. But they all could probably understand why one wanted to keep such a secret. In hindsight, Time believed that he and his fellow heroes would have a calmer reaction to his death.

No, Time shook his head. That was such a morbid thought. It was downright awful! He'd rather Wild didn't die at all. "Well, no matter what, we'll have to talk to him today about it.”

As always, on cue, a knock on the door was heard. When answered, Wild stood in the doorway with a bright smile. Only his face was visible while the rest of his body was obscured under his cloak. Twilight's pelt was still draped over him. He pushed his hand out and waved at Time, then walked in.

“You look pretty happy,” Warriors commented. He was replied to with a hug. “Whoa, what’s going on with you?” Wild pulled away.

“Are you. Feeling okay?” He asked, “You had a. Really bad. Nightmare. Almost. Woke everyone.”

“I did?” A nod. “Well, I’m fine now…”

Wild removed his cloak but kept the pelt on. Time watched as the boy revealed oranges and grapefruits from his slate and let them roll on the table. He showed a lemon to him with such a wondrous grin, like he’s never seen one before. He pulled the pelt back a little bit to show them the red rose he placed behind his ear, apparently unbothered by its gnarls. It was nice to see him smile so brightly. Especially after how traumatic yesterday was. A part of Time wanted to put off addressing that elephant until tomorrow.

Soon enough, everyone was awake. Wild listened to Wind rave about the citrus fruits he’d bought. The youth warned them all about how sick they could get if they didn’t eat something of the sort at least occasionally. He was glad that Wild bought so many, and shared a nice plump orange with Four.  _ Bless them _ , Wild mused. He found both of them precious, and quite strong for being so small. He handed them one more and asked everyone how the pies were.

“Why did you decide to make sweets for breakfast?” Time asked.

Wild shrugged and laughed. ‘Don’t ask those questions. I don’t know. My stomach wants weird things.’

“It’s delicious, Wild, but…” Twilight touched the hood part of his pelt. “Why’re you still wearing this?” Wild blushed, then fiddled with the pelt, trying to take it off. “No, you can keep it on for now, you look adorable. I was just asking.”

_ Adorable? _ Wild felt his face grow even redder. ‘I just like it. Maybe I’ll get one for myself.’ He turned around and rubbed his face.  _ I literally have scars on my face and I’m called adorable? _

Little did he know, Time was smiling at his pupil. Starting to get a soft spot for him?’ He signed. Twilight huffed, Legend snorted. “Oh yeah, Wild did teach you sign language, didn’t he?”

“He taught you sign language and not me?” Sky asked, hurt.

“No! He didn’t teach me anything! I just caught on to what he’s saying.” Legend took a sip of his tea. “I’m a quick learner, you know this!”

“Speaking of learning…” Four’s voice broke through, “Aren’t we supposed to be talking about last night?”

Wild exhaled. Then turned to face the crowd.  _ Right, no running away. Ease their suspicions, Link. Calm them and tell the truth. _

“Just tell us what you need to, Kid,” Time urged. “I’ll translate.”

Finally, a single nod. ‘I don’t really know where to start.’

“With the lamp,” Legend requested. “Start with the lamp. We’ve been wondering about that for the longest.”

‘Okay.’ He presented the lantern and slipped his arm through its handle. ‘So like I said, I got it when we were in Twilight’s era. But I didn’t know it was a poe lantern. I didn’t even know what a poe was until I was told.”

“By who?” Warriors interrupted.

‘A spirit named Ordona?’

“So that’s what you and Ordona were talking about!” Twilight turned to everyone else, who seemed confused by the name. “It's the light spirit that protects my home province. It's kind of strange, and only I could see it. How are you able to talk to it?”

“Remember, he’s the same guy who can hear the goddess,” Sky hummed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he can talk to spirits like that.”

Legend almost choked, “He can  _ hear _ the goddess?!”

‘We’re getting off-track! I don’t know how, but yes. I can hear her if I’m praying at a goddess statue… sometimes. It’s been months before the last time.’ He watched all their eyes turn back to him.  _ Hylia, you cause me more problems than solve. _ ‘Ordona told me that the lantern has my soul in it. I’ve become a poe.’

“So that means it  _ was _ you!” Warriors shot up from his seat. A few of the heroes startled, including Wild himself. “You  _ were  _ the poe in the labyrinth! You  _ were _ the one who parried that lynel! You… you were the one who’s been in my dreams recently!”

“Mine too,” Time agreed. “But only the one, was that your doing, Wild?”

_ What the hell are they talking about? _ Wild shook his head. ‘What dreams? I’m always awake, but I’m barely ever around you during the night.’

“Remember when I said I dreamt about the temple of time? You were there. But as a ghost, different from the ones I’ve seen.”

“I’ve been seeing you in burning fields. But you were too far away. It wasn’t till this dream when I was close to you.” Wild waited for Warriors. He knew there was something else. “And you looked so… so messed up. You were bleeding and your clothes were destroyed…”

Wild ran his fingers across the invisible crease in his champion’s tunic. All the information did was make him realize how much more he needed to explain… ‘That’s something to unpack for a different time. I have no idea how that’s possible. But I was there in the labyrinth and I was the one who parried that lynel yesterday.’ He gave a morbid laugh. ‘I was told that if my lantern broke I’d be in trouble. But I used it as a shield. I’m an idiot.’

“You would? You are, then!” Legend chided, “That’s your soul and you could have broken it right there!”

‘Can you do a perfect parry? Can you stop time if you focus?’ Wild hoped it didn’t come off as too rude, but wanted to get the point across. He also wondered if that was something he should have told. ‘I wanted to protect you all. The captain could have been severely hurt!’

“Stop time?? No, let’s keep on the subject for now. As much as you wanted to help us… you need to be careful,” Time placed a hand on his shoulder. “If that  _ is _ in fact your soul, you using it as a shield is out of the question! But knowing you, you’ll probably put yourself in danger again…"

_ Ah, wait. _ 'One more thing, I can't let go of it. It has to stay on my person, or else my soul will fall out.’

Wind gave out a small “oooooh,” and leaned forward. He seemed… the least affected by all of this information. Despite being the youngest here. “But how did you come back to life? That’s confusing me. Because you were at the bottom of the river and Time said you didn’t have a pulse.”

Wild clapped his hands together.  _ Finally, something I fully understand! _ “I know exactly what’s wrong with that. I’m sorry you all had to see me die. I know no one wants to see anyone die in front of them. My late friends, like Daruk. Remember him? They gave me their powers after I helped free their souls.’ Wild stared at his hands. Remembering the champions… they were his greatest friends and he let them die, the least he could have done was give them peace. They didn’t need to give him anything. ‘Mipha was the one you saw last night. She fully brings me back to life after I die. But I guess being separated from my body delayed that.’

He waited for the others to process that information. Their attention turned to the floor, the table, the wall, anywhere that wasn’t Wild. That was understandable. It was quite a lot to take in.

“Uhm…” Hyrule started, “...It's like… a fairy, right?”

“Faeries save you within an inch of your life,” Legend refuted, “He said this Mipha girl brings him back to life.”

Sky lowered his head on the table. He believed this would have been a lot more confusing without what Wild had told  _ him _ . All he could assume without asking him aloud (not in front of everyone else) was that his connection to spirits was linked to his first death all those years ago.

Time spoke up. “Wild said that that’s all he wants to explain right now. I…” His words got stuck in his throat. “What are we supposed to say?”

Wild shrugged. ‘You don’t need to say anything. It’s just the way things are. There’s a lot of stuff that involves me but I can’t change. I just go with it. Nothing else for me to do. For now.’ Silence was their only form of acceptance.

He couldn’t deny it. He himself was put off by the whole idea. He just got used to it. Got used to having to die and get back up over and over. Got used to seeing his own blood spill, hearing his bones break, feeling his life slip away. Got used to death. He wasn’t afraid to die, and that was what daunted him.

What made him afraid was that in the back of his mind he knew he wanted to die.

Wild leaned against the wall. He realized that he again needed to let it soak in. All the people that were close to him are gone. He had no one left. Barely anyone remembered him. And he failed his country. 

There he was. Questioning his worth as a hero. If he was actually a hero. If the hero of the wild should have actually existed. If he should even be here in the first place. He wondered how long it would take for his mental state to finally break down. What would happen then? When would he get to the point where he couldn't go along with whatever Hylia had in store for him anymore?

Eight people were staring at him as he cloaked himself once more and retreated within. There were too many dark thoughts and too little space. This room was warm and the pelt was fuzzy. Everything smelled of fruit and flowers and sweets. But he still felt cold, and wistful. Hints of a bitter stench tainted the sugary aroma. He knew they were wondering what was going on with him. But their silence deafened him so much that he couldn't take being here.

Wild pushed himself off the wall. He removed the pelt and handed it back to its owner. Signed 'I'll be back later,' then left again.

"We'll wait for a couple of hours," Time told the remaining seven. "If he doesn't come back by noon, we'll go and find him." With that, the table was emptied. All except for a single fruit pie on the dish. He couldn't stop staring at it, hoping that it was just a tenth pastry that Wild cooked. His counterparts noticed and tried to urge him not to think too hard on it. But they kept it on the table even though it'd be cold by the time the cook got back.

Twilight, Time, and Sky were the only ones sitting at the table. Though, with Sky's head down, they assumed he was taking a nap. Time propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Twilight kept staring at his pelt.

"I just… don't know what I'm doing wrong," Time told his pupil. “You’re all, no offense, but you’re all your own level of difficult to understand. And I know that sometimes I can be pretty elusive to you all too. But our cook is a new breed.”

“He’s very different, I know. He’s hard to understand.”

“Not really.” Sky’s voice was muffled underneath his arms. He startled his successors with the sudden interruption. “He’s just not a talker.”

“That can’t be the only thing. And he talks all the time.” Twilight raised his fingers in air quotations, “ _ Talks _ .”

Sky pulled his head back up. “That’s not what I mean. You know a lot of us aren’t good at expressing our feelings. Add that with physically not being able to communicate and what do you get? Wild even said that he’s been alone for his adventure. He doesn’t know how to talk to us about things like that. I’m sure he’ll open up one day, just don’t expect it to be so soon.”

Time sat silently with his eyes on the door.

One day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the low-key wish for death for me.


	5. A Wolf and His...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight goes to talk to Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked and upset only one person caught on to chapter 3's title. I spent brain cells on that one. And for what?!
> 
> Also, no dungeon in this work. We mixing this up like Trix yogurt.

Wild at least took naps. Anywhere between ten to thirty minutes. He laid in the grassy plains they fought the lynel in yesterday, hidden in the knee-high grass. All he saw was swaying green blades and a window of blue. His ears only heard the music of the wind. He wondered if his eyes were still red from crying. The track of time was lost. It’s probably been hours since he felt stiff. And his eyes were heavy from sleep and exhaustion.

There was… a whine? Above his head. From how he laid, Wild could only see grass. A wet nose pressed against his forehead. His muddled mind barely picked it up. He let his eyes wander behind his head, and caught the sight of black and white fur. And wolfish blue eyes met his.

Wolfie sniffed at his neck, at his lantern, at his chest, probably looking for signs of injury. Wild didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t feel too inclined to do anything. He licked the boy’s hand and pressed his head within his palm. When he didn’t receive a pat or scratch, he made a low whine at his face. Wild only stared at the beast. He pressed his little wet nose against his cheek, hoping his huffing would get him to move.

But to no avail. And so, Wolfie transformed right in front of the boy’s eyes. “We left you alone for three hours and you already look like you’ve gone through the wringer.” Twilight’s voice showed through in his fake city folk accent. He fell backward next to Wild and wrapped his hands behind his head. He propped one knee skyward and sighed. “You’ve gotta stop running off without eating. You know how worried Time was when he saw your pie on the table?” No response. It didn’t even seem like Wild was paying attention. “You’re a piece a’ work…”

‘I know.’

“Oh, so you were listening!” Wild confirmed with a languid nod. “Listen… I know, I’m no Sky, but you can still talk to me.” Twilight shuffled just an inch closer. "Even if you wanna pet Wolfie again, I guess I can change back for you…"

They sat in tense silence, watching the clouds float by. Twilight wasn’t sure what to do. He knew Wild was mentally present, but to what extent, he wasn’t sure. There weren’t any monsters around, so he didn’t have to worry about having to protect the younger. He reached over and placed his index and middle fingers against Wild’s neck.

He was warm now. Peachy skin tone, a little flushed like always. And his pulse was steady enough. It was hard to think that just yesterday he was just recovering from being dumped in a freezing river. “Hey, tell me…” Wild looked like the type to have hundreds of stories. But what story would get him out of the rut? “You know, you never told us about your hero’s clothes. Don’t tell me we’ve gone from green to blue. Not that it looks bad.”

Wild took a few moments to respond. ‘Not my hero’s clothes. This is the champion’s tunic.’

Twilight sat up and studied the boy’s tunic. “Looks tailor-made.”

‘It is. Made by the princess herself.’ Twilight responded with an impressed whistle. ‘She made several garments like this. For her five champions. I was —am her hylian champion. Her  _ last _ champion.’

Two and two were put together in Twilight’s mind. “So, Mipha and Daruk…”

‘Of the Zora and Goron. They died in battle. The other two were Urbosa and Revali of the Gerudo and Rito. They were my closest allies from what I remember.’

“Wild, I’m so sorry…”

‘You didn’t kill them.’ Wild gave a disgusted huff. ‘One could argue that I was the one who killed them. Sent them to their deaths at least.’

“What do you mean by that?”

‘When Calamity Ganon struck, the other four champions were sent to the stations that we set out for them. But they were killed when they got there.’

“Then that’s not your fault!” It seemed like the boy was thrown into an even deeper pit. He wouldn’t even look at his predecessor, opting to turn his head to the side and close his eyes. “Stop blaming yourself for what  _ Ganon  _ did! You did nothing but your job. I swear…”

‘How can I not.’ Wild pushed himself to sit up. Everything spun for a moment but eventually steadied. ‘I failed them. Everyone is gone. No one is here anymore. They’re dead, all of them. And it’s all my—’

“SHUT UP!” Twilight grabbed hold of both of Wild’s hands. “You  _ know _ there has to be someone! There’s  _ someone _ with you! You’re  _ rebuilding _ the country! So you still have someone to go home to! You told us you still have Zelda! So you still have her! You still defeated Ganon! You still saved Hyrule!”

_ I do have her… _ Wild exhaled, leaned forward and reflected.  _ I have her. I know I have her. She… We… _ He shook his hands free of Twilight’s grasp and pulled out his slate. He switched to his album and flicked through the pictures. Faces of people still alive… people that he could talk to today… people who’d laugh with him, who’d dance with him, help him, be there for him… They were there. Waiting for him. Paya, Impa, Hudson, Sidon, Teba, Riju, Yunobo, Purah, Bolson… everyone he’s known in the present day. Waiting for him to come home.

Then, there she was. The first picture of them together after the Calamity. They’d been brought to a stable while they slept. They were completely burnt out. But when they finally came to, they took the photo. Twilight leaned in. “Is… that her?” A simple nod.

Wild and his Zelda sat on a bed. They looked absolutely horrible. Wild’s clothes were gone, only dressed in his trousers, and his torso was wrapped in bandages. His hair hung low with nothing to tie it back. His face was pale, his eyes looked tired, but he was smiling. Perhaps it was due to the girl on his left. Zelda, whose dress was still intact, if a bit torn up. Her skin held healing cuts and bruises. Her hair was just as long as her hero’s. And her eyes looked just as tired. Like they’d both barely had enough energy for that one picture. On both of their laps sat the legendary sword. Zelda’s hands rested over its scabbard, Wild’s hands cupped hers.

He wrapped his arm around Wild. “There you go, Cub. She’s right there. See? You still have her right there. And when you get home, you’ll see her again, right?”

Finally, he began to smile again. He kept flicking until he reached a photo that always got him beaming. A photo of him and Zelda in a tight embrace. Bathing in the golden hour. Spending the moments with their lips together. In those months they grew close. Close to the point where they fell in love…  _ Again? _ The thought crossed his mind. But he dismissed it.  _ Doesn’t matter. I love her now. And… I want to see her again. _

He was brought back by his predecessor’s low chuckle. “I see how it is~” he cooed. “Wait until Sky hears about this. He would not let go of Time when we found out he was married.” He rubbed Wild’s hair. “Listen, Cub. I know you’re going through a lot. And we don’t know how to deal with it. And I know you’re probably not ready to talk about it. One day you probably will… or maybe not. But if anything… hold on. Just hold on for everyone, okay?”

Sure…  _ I can do that… _ They spent a few minutes afterward in a much lighter silence. Wild reminded Twilight of his home's evenings. That overwhelming sorrow that took over with golden tints. Where sunsets were just as beautiful as they were heavy. A good-bye to today, but not quite tomorrow. And, despite his age, that melancholy radiating from the teen felt ancient. Years beyond seventeen.

Alas, he had no more time to ponder or question. As he could hear the youngest member call: "WILD, TWILIGHT! Another portal opened up!" And their most experienced scream: "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!"

He and Wild pushed themselves off of the ground. And together, they bolted.

His chest felt a little lighter.

He'd hold on for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cub.
> 
> Just a bit of comfort.
> 
> I'm ending this arc right here because I got nothing else for it. Next work may be oneshots? I have two other ideas for arcs but I want to flesh them out a lot more than this. Instead of winging it, lemme do this sheisse right. Let me GET GOOD!!
> 
> Till then? You better drink your got damn water. Love you bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If you see any typos or something that doesn't make any grammatical sense, please tell me.


End file.
